The present invention relates to local tissue characterization and more particularly, to a tissue-characterization probe with effective sensor-to-tissue contact. The probe is further adapted for providing three-dimensional information.
A large number of techniques and sensors are available today for tissue characterization, for example, to determine the presence of abnormal tissue, such as cancerous or pre-cancerous tissue. These may be incorporated into hand-held probes or miniature probes, adapted for insertion into a body lumen or for use in minimally invasive surgery. While the operating principles of different tissue characterization sensors differ, effective contact between the sensor and the tissue is often essential for reliable results. For example, the presence of air bubbles between an ultrasound sensor and the tissue will interfere with ultrasound measurements. Similarly, a liquid layer may interfere with an optical spectroscopy sensor.
The use of suction, for engaging a medical instrument to a tissue, is known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,284, to Borst, entitled, “A Method and Apparatus for Temporarily Immobilizing a Local Area of Tissue,” whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes temporarily immobilizing a local area of heart tissue to permit surgery on a coronary vessel in that area without significant deterioration of the pumping function of the beating heart. The local area of heart tissue is immobilized to a degree sufficient to permit minimally invasive or micro-surgery on that area of the heart. A suction device is used to accomplish the immobilization. The suction device is coupled to a source of negative pressure. The suction device has a series of suction ports on one surface. Suction through the device causes suction to be maintained at the ports. The device is shaped to conform to the surface of the heart. Thus, when the device is placed on the surface of the heart and suction is created, the suction through the ports engages the surface of the heart. The suction device is further fixed or immobilized to a stationary object, such as an operating table or a sternal or rib retractor. Thus, the local area of the heart near the suction device is temporarily fixed or immobilized relative to the stationary object while suction is maintained. In this fashion, the coronary artery may be immobilized, even though the heart itself is still beating so that a bypass graft may be performed. In addition, the suction device may be used in either a conventional, open-chest environment or in a minimally-invasive, endoscopic environment.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,728,565, to Wendlandt, entitled, “Diagnostic Catheter Using a Vacuum for Tissue Positioning,” whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes the use of a diagnostic catheter, associated with a vacuum source, for attaching a sensor to a tissue surface. The method includes inserting a catheter with a sensor at its distal end into the body of a patient, applying suction through the catheter, to draw tissue into a predetermined sensing position for the sensor, and analyzing the tissue with the sensor. The degree of vacuum may be adjusted, so that only the required amount of force is used to maintain contact between the sensor or sensors and the tissue being analyzed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,041, to Clark, entitled, “Vacuum Actuated Surgical Retractor and Methods,” whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a surgical retractor for retracting body tissue or organs, using suction. The surgical retractor includes an end piece adapted for sealing engagement with body tissue, the end piece having at least one suction port therein, the at least one suction port operably linked to at least one Vacuum line. Suction supplied to the at least one suction port may be controlled by a vacuum control unit. Retractors of the invention may be provided in a range of shapes and sizes, according to the intended application or tissue to be retracted. A method for making a vacuum actuated retractor of the invention is disclosed, together with a method for automatically retracting body tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,112, to Khouri, entitled, “Vacuum Dome with Supporting Rim and Rim Cushion,” whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes the use of vacuum for tissue stretching, to enlarge a soft tissue, for example after a breast surgery, or to correct a deformity. It utilizes a generally rigid dome, capable of withstanding a pressure differential, with a rim cushion underlying the rim of the dome, for supporting the rim against the patient's skin surface. The rim may be generally wider than the dome in order to distribute the attendant forces across a greater surface and avoid tissue damage. A sticky sole underlies the rim cushion and seals the rim cushion to the patient's skin, to thereby preserve the vacuum within the dome. The sticky sole may be any adhesive material or may be achieved through the use of an appropriate material for the rim cushion itself. Unlike the other references, described hereinabove, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,112, the vacuum is used for its therapeutic effect, i.e., tissue stretching, to enlarge a soft tissue or to correct a deformity, rather than as means for attaching another instrument.
While the aforementioned devices relate to engagement with a tissue, they do not address the quality of the engagement surface. There is thus a need for devices and methods for ensuring effective contact between a tissue-characterization sensor and a tissue, free of air, liquid and foreign matter.